Users of mobile computerized devices, such as GPS units and mobile phones, desire to secure the mobile computerized devices to various locations in a vehicle, in order to be closer to the devices. Being dose to the device enables the users to better view data on the device, such as maps or messages, and to use the device without an in-car speakerphone.
Some solutions secure the mobile device to the outlet of the vehicle air-condition unit. However, the air-condition is quite distant from the user and this solution only provides securing the mobile device to a single location, such that the mobile device does not fall to the vehicle's floor. There are solutions to secure the mobile device to the steering wheel. However, those solutions fail to keep the mobile device on the upper central portion of the steering wheel once the driver maneuvers the steering wheel to the sides. The mobile device is left at one of the sides of the steering wheel which makes the mobile devices unusable.